Life goes On
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "What am I going to do?" he snarled as their swords clashed, "it's not like I'm their leader anymore." "Fight me entirely, of course," Dekker responded, pressing against the former Red Ranger with enough to force to knock him down, "all that's left his the sword." "That's not true!" the blonde grunted as she swung to hold both of them at swordpoint, "Jayden, you have me!"
1. Girl watching in the Shadows

Life goes On 1

"Samuraizer!" a voice echoed throughout the empty dojo, "go, go Samurai!"

The sound of dummies being cracked in several different places was all that could be heard, along with occasional grunt. Flipping sideways and twirling, she kicked one over and stabbed in the place the heart would be located, backflipping off the 'dead body'. Sweat shown on her forehead as she brushed down some straight blonde hair, stretching a bit as she spun on her heel.

The taste of water exploded on her tongue. Unlike a certain someone she could name, she knew when it was time for hydration and a little bit of a break. She'd been training for two hours that night, and her body was exhausted, moaning it's protest and begging her to sleep.

"Lauren," an elder approached her now, putting a hand on her shoulder gently, "I think that it's time for you to go take your place."

"I'm ready, that's for sure," she picked up her sword, running her hand down the blade with a small smile, "I can't wait to meet my team…."

_XXXXXXX_

_Lost your edge…._the Red Ranger cracked his dummy violently, whacking on it with rapid, powerful blows of his training stick as Decker's words echoed in his head.

He wouldn't put his team in that kind of danger once more. Just seeing them trying to protect him, or to see them fighting Decker….damn it, he just couldn't take it. So he kept fighting his dummy, scowling deeper as he tried to imagine battling Decker…again.

"I'm worried about him," Emily creased her brow, "he shouldn't be stressing himself out so much."

"He's pushing himself too hard," Mia nodded as their own training sticks collided, "that might not be such a good thing in the next battle."

"You think?" Mike retorted as he rolled to avoid Kevin's slash, coming up on one knee just as the GAP sensor went off.

_XXXXXX_

"He _is _pressing himself…." Lauren's face was lined with worry now, "well….I'll have to come back after this battle."

_XXXXXX_

Author Note: Okay, SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER. This takes place before the last episode we saw of Power Rangers, so the rest of the story picks up afterwards! Sorry it's been so long…it's me, Poof, P.S! :D

Well, slash World's Love Song. Slash GoseiGokaiRed. And now this ;D R and R?


	2. Rightful Red

Life goes On 2

"Man...he's really beat up..." it abosutley broke Lauren's heart to see her brother in such a such severe pain now, and now she knew for sure the time was right to step up to her rightful position.

"Good luck. It has been a pleasure teaching you," the elder smiled, knowing she was right in stepping up to her destiny now that she had mastered the symbol.

Rising from where she'd been crouching in the bushes, she strode through the front gates and knocked on the door.

* * *

Emily looked up from where she'd been watching over Jayden. While the other Rangers were training at their hardest, she had taken the liberity to watch over their fallen leader while he was getting better. It was her shift, anyway, and somehow, her's was the longest...not that she minded.

"Hello?" she smiled at the tall blonde in front of her, "can I help you?"

"My name's Lauren," she brushed past the her, wondering who on Earth that young girl was.

* * *

"Lauren?" the second Jayden opened his eyes, he looked on the edge of a panic attack.

"It's time, baby brother," she smiled down to him gently, brushing his bangs out of his eyes with a loving touch.

"Baby brother?" Emily questioned as the other Rangers came in, all looking throughly exhausted from the intense training they were brining upon each other. None of them were in the mood for surprises, but now...

"You must be the Samurai," Lauren smiled up to the rest of the team, her striking blue eyes gleaming a bit with excitment, "my name is Lauren Shiba. And I am your rightful Red Ranger and the 18th Head of the Shiba Clan. I am here to take Jayden's place and lead you all to the defeat of Master Xandred."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" after that bombshell dropped upon the rest of the team, the others had requested a moment alone with their 'leader'.

"I couldn't...I didn't think you'd think I was a real leader if I did," he looked quite weak now, especially since he'd been found out, but Kevin and Mike obviously didn't care.

"Aimgo, _I_ didn't even know...and I'm your best friend!" even easygoing and collected Antonio didn't look to amused at the news, "since when do you have a big sister?"

"Since always...," he finally managed to get to his feet to look them in the eyes, "when I came to the Shiba House with my father, she was here as well. She was taken off by Mentor Ji's brother, Mentor Gai, to master the symbol power. I was trained as well as tradition and to step up to the plate if Master Xandred rose before she did, which he did."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us...we're your friends, dude!" Mike's eyes flashed, and the small blonde reached to touch his shoulder, trying to calm him before he completley blew up.

"You were always our leader, Jayden," Mia looked disappointed, which struck his heart pretty hard, "Emily told us that she wasn't orginally supposed to be here because of _her_ sister, but she was always a part of our team."

"I know, but I'm Red Ranger," he turned his face away, looking embarrassed and ashamed, "you don't understand."

Without another word, he stalked out towards his room, stumbling because he was still in recovery. Mentor Ji, who'd been watching silently, shook his head as Kevin stalked into his own room as Mike slammed his door. Mia bit her lower lip, going into her own room as Antonio grabbed his fishing cart, looking like he was about to cry. Emily stood alone, tears silently running down her face as she sat down with trembling knees.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

* * *

The once Red Ranger slung a pack over his shoulder.

"You all just don't understand..." he mumbled, setting the note down on the counter. The entire house was quiet as he made his way for the door...everone was asleep as Lauren dozed off in the spare room, so he would be leaving undetected.

He didn't dare look back as he ran outside of the gates.


	3. Aplogies and resenmentant

Life goes On 3

Dark blue eyes and brown met, both of them staring the other again as they stayed in stance.

She noiselessly rolled his wrists a bit, positioning her sword to strike his side. He noted it with his previveral vision, though he showed no signs of doing so. When she took her swing, he blocked it instantly with ease, having switched his own wrists so he could hold the sword right. He pushed the katana away from his own, going for his neck and having her block it as she spun on her heels.

The smaller blonde of the team glanced over there every once and while, even though she knew it may not be a good idea. Mike was being a little more busy and on edge today, no doubt because he was still steaming from finding out about Jayden's secret. Mia was glancing over as well as she practiced on a training dummy, looking on the verge of tears the entire time. The atmosphere was tense as they all practiced, and that set everyone with a certain edge to them.

The youngest Samurai couldn't help but think about her sister herself when she wasn't sneaking glances at Lauren. She wondered if things would be tense if Serena took her place now….maybe or maybe not. It wasn't like she had kept it a secret, but at the same time….she'd been a part of the team for almost a year, and now this had happened with Jayden.

Poor Jay….

* * *

The former male Red Ranger sat on the riverbank alone. His knees were pulled up a little so he could rest his elbows on them, chin in his hands, and he stared at the small fish investigating his shoes. He was suddenly reminded of Kevin, his element being water. The wind reminded him of Mia, and the small forest surrounding him and the river reminded him of Mike. The sunlight reflecting across the water reminded him of Antonio, and the Earth he sat in now reminded him of Emily.

Emily. She had a sister, but she'd never hid the fact she wasn't supposed to be there. Besides….she was just the Yellow Ranger. He was the Red Ranger, their leader who trusted him fully with their lives.

And he'd lied to them for almost a year.

"I'm sorry…." He lifted his chin in order to clench his fists, lowering his hands to the ground, allowing the rocks to dig into them a bit as he sat back on them, "I'm really sorry, guys."

* * *

"I just can't believe he wouldn't tell us," Mia was highly concerned about their leader, but at the same time….

She couldn't hide the fact that she was hurt.

"It's always had that mysterious vibe going on with him…." Mike mumbled/growled bitterly, "we should we expect him to trust us?"

"It doesn't matter," even Kevin couldn't mask his hurt and feeling of betrayal toward his former leader, "as Samurai, it is duty to protect the Earth and all the people on from the Nilock. Let's focus on that and not Lauren."

* * *

Lauren sighed noiselessly as she leaned against the doorway. She was planning on calling a team meeting to discuss new plans for defeating Master Xandred for good, but it appeared they were already having one without her.

And it wasn't about Xandred.

So now she finished undoing her training belt, creeping into her new room silently to change out her training uniform. They resented her, and since they would hopefully be able to defeat the Nilock soon….they probably would never fully trust her. And she did not blame them….losing a friend was hard, and she knew that the best.

* * *

Light ice blue eyes met dangerous brown ones, and both of them flashed when they met each other's deadly gazes.

"What do you want?" the former Red Ranger's voice was low with an edge of viciousness to it.

"The ultimate duel," Dekker held up his newly repaired sword, lowering it to the other's neck, "and you will give it to me, whether you want to or not."

The other lowered his gaze to his feet, to the feet still nudging them innocently. He had nothing else to do….'his' team hated him and resented him, and it was obvious he was not welcome any longer in the Shiba House. He had done his duty as a substitute for his older sister, and she would seal away the enemy.

The only enemy that was truly _his _was the rogue warrior.

* * *

The young blonde girl stood in front of the garden gates, clutching the jacket around her small framed body. No matter what….she had to bring Jayden home. She wasn't so sure about the others right now….but she still cared deeply about him. He was one of her best friends, and she had always adored and admired him. He was like her brother….she wouldn't let him go.

"Jayden…." She whispered softly in order not to wake up the others, who were all asleep inside of the Shiba House, "I promised you were never alone already."

She began walking into the new-moon-dark night.

* * *

It was dark, and their eyes had strained to see each other. They agreed silently the battle would begin by sunrise, and now the suddenly rogue Red Ranger was resting in the grass in front of the bank where he'd been sitting earlier. Dekker was long gone, so it was now just him alone in the world.

Or so it seemed to him at that dark point in his life.

* * *

Emily had a very important cause going for her, and she kept running. But it was dangerous to be a young girl in the world when she couldn't morph to humans unless she was dying, and then the fact she was so clumsy….She fell down pretty much every two minutes. She couldn't see where she was going, so it was only expected….

"Emily," a gentle voice suddenly spoke from the darkness, and she felt herself be lifted by two firm, yet careful hands.

"Where are you going by yourself?" she touched his arm, assuring herself it was just Mike and then touching the Pink Ranger's shoulder with a relieved sigh.

"I know he lied to us, but….but Jayden is still our friend," she bit her lower lip nervously, glad the darkness covered it.

"What if that was a lie too, though?" Mike's voice was so hurt, and she squeezed his arm gently and firmly.

"But what if it wasn't?" the older sister whispered softly for the blonde girl, and the little sister smiled gratefully to her. So she _did _understand…..

"Then…." Kevin's voice rose as his footsteps starting to lead the way, "let's go find him and find out."


	4. The Fated Showdown, Part 1

Life goes On 4

It was finally here. The most amazing battle and Urmamasa's greatest challenge would be and was the Red Ranger, and now the day had come.

The two rivals stood apart on the bridge hanging above the patch of forest, a patch that was a hidden treasure. The drop into the river about ten or fifteen feet, and the water seemed pretty shallow, even if there was a small waterfall nearby to it. The banks were blooming with life and flowers, and the trees all around would certain the fated shadow.

He could feel the hunger within his blade as he faced the young man. He never really _who _he was...he just knew he was the one who would finally end the pain.

"Jayden?!" the old man was getting frantic as he searched the forest for his son-figure, "Jayden, where are you?"

He'd always known that he was not the true Red Ranger. Lauren was because she was the first born, but he'd raised the boy to be a replacement/shadow for her. Not only for the sake of when the Nilock rose again, but for the sake of a promise he'd made so many years ago.

_"Plane?" five-year-old Jayden inquired innocently enough to his father, tugging on his shirt edge and holding up a pretty good pile of red paper. _

_"In a minute, son," the older smiled gently to his offspring, "let me talk to Mentor Ji first though, alright?" _

_"Okay!" the young boy replied brightly, rushing outside as the current Red Ranger closed the door quietly, turning to the middle-aged mentor of him. _

_"Ji...I realize that Lauren is currently training with my own father," he knew this because he'd watch her go off to become a true Samurai, and to master an ancient sealing symbol as well as everything else early-on, "but Jayden still has the blood of a samurai Red Ranger. I want you to train him and guide him to lead the team when I am gone."_

_"Understood," Mentor Ji nodded once in agreement, "if the Nilock is to arise again, it is vital both of them are ready, or at least be prepared to led the rest of the Samurai." _

_"But I have full intentions of sealing Xandred away for good now..." Jayden's father rose solemnly, and the two men stood there for a while in silence, listening to the sound of Jayden attempting to make a plane and crying out in frustration when he couldn't master it, "...thank you for everything, Ji."_

_"It was never a problem," the older man patted his shoulder, "now...I do believe your son is waiting for you." _

That conversation had taking place just two weeks before his life had ended in the was-supposed-to-be final war...and Mentor Ji was only reminded of it more and more as he searched for the blonde young man. No matter what the Shiba birth line said, his bond with the others was real, and he _was _the Red Ranger.

And not even Lauren showing up could change it.

"Where could he be?" Mia wondered aloud as the four samurai were forced to rest, all sitting on a bench together, panting and worry only growing.

"Who knows with him?" Mike shrugged, flopping back a little, "maybe he went home."

"The Shiba House _is _his home," Kevin snipped a bit, "hey...has anyone seen Antonio recently?"

The Golden Ranger was in shock more than anything else.

An older sister...well, he certainly was not expecting that. He never knew that he had an older sister...or a sister at all, really. And those two were _best friends_.

So why hadn't he told him?

He gazed out across the lake, standing on the bridge and sighing softly. The fish just weren't biting...and of all days. To get a bass to tug, that could get his mind off of life for a little bit.

And suddenly, the pole was jerked out of his hands.

"Well darn," he groaned as the fish took off with his fishing pole, "guess I'm going for a swim..."

"Ha!" Jayden grunted lightly as he swung his sword at Dekker once mroe, ignoring the bleeding in his gut as he struggling to keep his footing. It was truly an equal battle between the two broken-hearted males, and yet...

It was truly the ultimante duel.

The once-leader-of-the-samurai growled in his throat, swinging back his left elbow to block the sword shot with his own. Rolling on his back, he kicked up, trying to disarm the enemy and only getting a boot to the stomach. None the less, he slashed at his ankle, relieving the preassure on his abodomen and rolling over to his side, blocking another slash to his back from behind, rolling frontwards and jabbing at his middle. Deker barely blocked the shot with his wrist, and he quickly jerked up, barely missing his opponent's face.

"Jayden!" Ji suddenly saw his pupil, rushing towards the battle raging beteen the two, "Jayden, stop!"

"Ji?" the second he looked to his mentor, Urmasasa was brought to his calf, and he grunted in agony, pushing Deker backwards, towards the edge of the bridge before running to him, "it's not safe-"

He was cut off by the older man being slashed in the gut, and he could only watch, frozen in place with shock, as he collapsed onto the wet, muddy bank, unconsicence and bleeding.

"What are you doing?" Kevin demanded sharply to the Green Ranger, who in response rolled his eyes, putting away his consol.

"He's not our leader anymore anyway..." he grumbled, looking to the ground and stuffing his hands in his hoddie pockets, "and all that time...all he did was lie to us. Why should we want to find and save him or whatever? He doesn't care about us."

"Mike, stop it. He does...he's just guilty," Mia snipped a bit back, "he thinks he's let us down by lying to us all this time. He's still our friend...that part of it wasn't a lie. I'm sure of it."

"Wait-I think I hear something," Emily had been looking down, but now her head shot up, having heard clashes of swords, and a cry of pain, "come on, let's go!"


End file.
